Everybody Hates Pluto Rewrite
by heatqueen
Summary: This is a rewrite of my fanfiction 'Everybody Hates Pluto'. At the same time that the IAU demote Pluto to a dwarf planet, Sailor Pluto loses her powers. Unknown to her, a powerful enemy is trying to access Crystal Tokyo via the time gates, and Sailor Pluto is the only thing that stands in their way.


**Everybody Hates Pluto Rewrite**

**A/N: This is a rewrite of one of the first Sailor Moon fanfiction I ever wrote. It has been several years since then, during which time my writing has improved considerably. Looking back, I decided that I really liked the plot of the original version, but the standard of the writing could be a lot better, so I decided to rewrite it. Here is the first chapter! Please review!**

**Chapter 1**

The television buzzed in a low hum. It was a modern device which Setsuna usually avoided because she had neither the time nor desire for moving images on a screen when she had far more important duties to attend to. Today, however, her eyes squinted, unused the brightness of the screen, as she watched the news channel carefully, both angry and amused by what she was seeing.

'The IAU have decided that Pluto is to be reclassified as a dwarf planet...' the news reporter was saying.

True though that Pluto was indeed a small planet, Setsuna couldn't help feeling slightly insulted by what she was hearing. What, after all, did these people know of the mighty power of Pluto? Though, she supposed, it didn't really matter what it was called. 'Dwarf planet' was just a name which bore no resemblance to Pluto's magnificence and beauty. She smirked.

If they knew of the existence of the time gates and the sheer power and resilience it takes for me to protect them, they would be quick to take back their words.

'You okay?' said Haruka from behind her.

'Those people should be punished for their disrespect,' Setsuna responded through gritted teeth. 'Ignorant beings. They know nothing.'

'Indeed.' Haruka agreed. 'For the wrath of the time guardian is far too supreme for any sane person to call Pluto a dwarf planet. '

'I am not cranky,' Setsuna retorted.

'If you say so.'

'I do.'

'Who knows,' Haruka continued. 'Maybe the crankiness of Old Time Guardian-sama will diminish along with the size of her dwarf planet.'

'Do not speak so lightly of my age,' Setsuna said coldly.

Haruka winced. Setsuna had tears shining in her eyes.

For the most part she could take a joke or two about her age, especially Haruka who was frequent in teasing her about it. She couldn't deny that she was indeed centuries older than the other two. She had never had to reincarnate after the fall of the Silver Millennium for she'd been posted at the time gates during the destruction of the kingdom.

Today's news, however, had made her feel rather touchy. On days like this she preferred not to be reminded of her age, for her age was a mark of the long years of pain and loneliness she'd suffered at the gates of time. For a bunch of scientists to diminish her planet's status...

To her it was like the IAU was diminishing the valuable pain she'd born of her duty which allowed the world to exist as it was today.

Haruka seemed to catch on and was quick to be quiet.

The two watched the news a while longer. The topic soon turned to other - more trivial in Setsuna's opinion - matters. Setsuna's mind mulled over things like planetary status, the time gates, talismans and centuries with scarcely any human contact.

All marred in the name of science.

'Ruka.' Michiru had appeared in the doorway, her turquoise hair dangling messily around her face.

'Morning, love. Bad hair day?'

'I just got up.'

'Don't worry, you're not the only one. Setsuna's in a mood today.'

'How come?'

Setsuna turned around, a deep frown upon her features.

'Some scientists thought they would relabel Pluto as a dwarf planet,' she explained.

Michiru's eyes widened.

'Well what do they know? They will never know what we know. And they do have a point - Pluto is indeed a very small planet.'

'The size of Pluto is incongruent with its power,' Setsuna reiterated.

'Yes, but the scientists have no way of knowing that. Dont't take them too seriously, Setsuna. Your planet is still as mighty as ever. '

'The Mighty Dwarf Planet Pluto,' said Haruka. Setsuna glared daggers at her.

.../...

'Interesting that such an occurrence should happen right at this moment.'

A woman with long, dark red hair sat in a golden throne, robed in red and gold garments lined with jewels. She carried a long staff with a black crystal star on the end. In the centre of the star was a pale blue orb, the centre of the staff's incredible power.

Before her knelt two young people - a blue and green haired girl, and a boy with long, purple hair. They both wore tight, streamlined outfits which matched their hair colour.

'I foresee a window of opportunity here,' the woman continued. 'In fact, this may be our only option. The time guardian is the only person who stands in our way of reaching Crystal Tokyo. As such, she must be destroyed.

'It would be convenient for us if she were to believe that this new development of Pluto, her guardian planet, being relabelled a dwarf planet, has rendered her powers depleted.'

'And how are we to convince her of this?' asked the boy.

'I have cast a spell that will deplete her powers. When she fights, she will realise that her powers are not even a tenth of what they used to be. With the timing of the events, she will come to believe that this has been caused in the change of her planetary status. She will never suspect that we're the reason behind it.

'Because of this, we will much more easily be able to attack and destroy her.' The woman let out a loud cackle. 'Jasper and Opal, it is up to you two to get rid of that woman. Go.'

The girl and boy bowed. 'Yes, your majesty.'


End file.
